


clouds

by eviepenny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviepenny/pseuds/eviepenny





	clouds

She’s got her teeth, her canines, shoved deep into bleeding red flesh. She rips at the skin to get to the meat, and gnaws at the delicious bits where blood pops out.

He comes walking towards her in this snow covered forest, his platinum hair the thing that sticks out about him the most. That, and his face is as gentle as cotton. It was contrasting, confusing to those who did not know him. He was a much more powerful and deadly beast than she ever could be. 

He kneels beside her as she eats, looking into her eyes calmly. She stops tearing at her meal and looks up at him, her amber gray eyes apologetic, but her mouth a dark sneer, blood smeared across black fur that drips.

“I’m sorry.” She says in her head and he hears her although he is still in human form.

He reaches out to pet her gently. “It’s alright Dasomi.” Emory looks down at the dead human who never stood a chance. “You’re still learning.” 

Dasomi’s head bumps his palm. He smiles. “Besides....” A growl emits from his throat and soon he too is in form, large, fur white, with glassy clear eyes. “He wouldn’t of survived out here.” 

Emory sits tall behind her as she feasts and then licks the blood clean from her mouth when she finishes.

This love, she surely knows, saved her. 

 


End file.
